Alice and Allen
Personality (Note - They only show personality traits to those they are close with and trust ex. other dorm leaders) (Alice) - Introverted, Shy, Kind, Personality (Allen) - Extroverted, Outgoing, Sarcastically mean (almost to the point of cruelty), Only kind to Alice Shared Personality Traits - (What most people see from them) Incredibly Wise & Intelligent, Reserved, (Mostly) Serious, Dedicated, Defensive of Each Other Magical Focus Shared - Mirror/Illusions (Note - Mirror/Illusion magic cannot be learned from scratch. In order to learn this type of magic, those who wish to learn it must have been born with the capability to perform it.) Alice - Light Allen - Dark Known Spells They know too many spells to list them all here, as they have been practicing magic for an incredibly long time. Most of their spells are directed toward their magic focus though. Allen - Lights Out, Bloodshed, Pricked Finger, Human Voodoo Doll, X Alice - Torch, Levitation, Librarian, Blinding Light, Blank Heart Shared - Mastery of Mirror Abilities/Illusions, Regeneration Backstory Long, long ago, there was a pair of twins born long before Draconus, in a lamd where magic was forbidden and all those with even the potential were crazy or killed. They were born to a pair of well-off nobles in Scotland, who's fortune was a mystery to all. They never worked, yet they maintained their fortune and even inexplicably seemed to get more wealthy. Because they never worked, they spent nearly all their time raising their twins, Alice and Allen. Alice and Allen lived a easy life, never having to work and being spoiled by their parents and the staff at their manor, so they grew up feeble and weak. Then one day, a maid in their household who was sent by a suspicious noble to investigate them found out their parents dirty little secret; they are beings with the potential for magic, and were the head of an elite magical group, a group which paid them for various deeds done that could only be done with the aid of magic. The spy reported back to the noble, who gathered people and began a riot. Alice and Allen's parents knew what would happen to them and their children, so they used all of their souls magical abilities for a spell that was known as impossible back then; a long-range transportation spell, to send their 10 year old children far away to the other end of Scotland. Their manor was burnt and their parents killed, leaving the children as orphans. Lost and disoriented, they tried to find somewhere to live. As they were weak and fragile, they weren't hired anywhere, and were forced to live on the streets and beg to live, or resort to stealing. For a long time they believed the allegations against their parents were just that; allegations, and refused to believe their parents used something like magic to save them. Until one day, Alice unknowingly used an illusion spell she inherited from her parents to distract a local baker while she made off with two loaves of bread. They quickly mastered their parents arts of mirrors and illusions using it to aid in survival, while becoming strong in their newfound magical skills. Though one day it failed them. Four years later, a gypsy woman rolled into town, selling fruits she insisted was magical. Alice was suspicious, but Allen coaxed her on and he insisted they use some mirror and illusion magic to trick her and steal some fruit from the woman. They set their sights on some delicious looking red apples, and attempted to trick the woman. Unfooled by their rouse and taken by surprise, the two were grabbed and dragged off by the hag, scared to use their magic again lest they met the same end as their parents. She bonded them with magic, and put a powerful curse on them; that no matter what they did, what they saw, and what happened to them, they would never die; they were cursed to be immortal. They came to on the street where they lived, confused, and wondering if it was all just a dream. Shortly thereafter, an old abandoned brick building collapsed, and much of the rubnle landed right on top of Allen, burying him and presumably, killing him. Though Allen should have died by all rights, Alice quickly digged him out, and realized he was alive, though he was injured beyond any mortals capacity. They then realized; this is no game; this is real. And from then on, they continued their magic work in secret for many, many years until they were recruited and brought to Draconus. Spell Explanations (Allen)- Lights Out - A spell that can shroud any area (Allen) is in in pitch-black darkness. Normally used to darken the dorm (Ingenio) at "Lights Out" Bloodshed - A spell to inflict the one it is casted on into any sort of pain imaginable. Though no physical damage can actually be done or scars left, it can produce nerve reactions similar to things such as having limbs painfully ripped off. Easier to use, yet can be very hard to use if trying to inflict mass amounts of pain. The only after-effect of this spell are trickles of blood that appear in the area where the person was harmed. The size of blood trickles left depends on how much pain was inflicted. Pricked Finger - A two-way spell. The first use is for when one is practicing blood majik, it easily supplies the caster with their blood or the blood of another, leaving only the small sting of a pricked finger. The second use is extremely advanced; Similar to "Bloodshed", yet can actually hurt someone, and perform the actions that could only be simulated in "Bloodshed". Even for some of the most powerful majikal beings, using this spell can not only destroy the one this spell is used on; it can destroy the caster as well. Even for those who can handle the spell, it can rarely be used; close to once in a lifetime, though immortal beings have found a way to break this loophole by using strong regenerative spells. Human Voodoo Doll - A spell that is suggested to only be used by immortal beings. If used by mortal beings, take extreme caution as nerves die while this spell is used, and if taken too far can kill you. Whatever pain the caster puts to themselves, is fully transmuted to the one effected. X - One of many special-made spells Allen crafted for himself. He is extremely secretive about it, and has only ever shared it's power with Alice. All anyone can guess is that it is extremely powerful, and is at depths of black majik. (Alice)- Torch - The reversal spell for "Lights Out". This spell must be used in combination with "Lights Out", as if it is not the spell will remain in affect until the reversal is used on the area. Levitation - A good stand-by of majik, and one of Alice's favorites. I think we all know what "Levitation" is. It can be used to make anyone or anything suspend in mid-air until the caster reverses the spell. Librarian - Used tons by the twins, but mostly Alice. Used to sort all books in the Ingenio dorm whatever way the twins want, ranging anywhere from alphabetical, to topic, to random. Blinding Light - A stunning light made by the caster that can be used to stun or blind someone temporarily. Can either be used to stun one person, several individuals, or a whole area. Blank Heart - Alice's own spell, one of many she made exclusively for herself. Much like Allen's "X", she is reluctant to share it with anyone. The only people who could make her budge enough to explain it are Allen, or possibly another Dorm Leader. Mirror Spells Used By Allen & Alice- Mirror Swap: Switch the locations of two similar objects; can also be used on people (Specifics for switching people are more lax; but the spell is stronger the more the people are similar, personality or appearance). Create Mirror: Makes the air reflect like a clear mirror; often used to find things hard to see by one's self. Magic Mirror: Magically charges a mirror, allowing it to intercept and reflect incoming magic. Mirror World: A pocket dimension that allows the user to quickly travel between nearby mirrors. Mirrored Location: Allows one to cast a spell and affect physical things from the location of a mirror, as if that mirror was where they were. Creator This character was created by Wiki Manager & Admin TheTwins21 (Full_Trash_Mammal / Creepy Twins / Alice & Allen)Category:Characters Category:Faculty Characters Category:Ingenio Category:Dorm Leaders Category:Admin-Created Characters Category:Teachers Category:Humanoids